


Welcome To The Murphy's

by starcuffedjeans



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, im obsessed with this show oops, sorta - Freeform, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcuffedjeans/pseuds/starcuffedjeans
Summary: Connor and Zoe get along for once... Sort of.





	Welcome To The Murphy's

Connor was used to the yelling.

He really was.

It was a daily occurrence in the Murphy household - Cynthia and Larry screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, yet they still happened to be married. It was a fucking miracle actually. Connor used to be pissed off with the idea of his parents not being in love, but then he realized how much of a dick Larry actually was. Now he just didn't give a fuck. 

He grimaced when a loud bang echoed around the house - most likely from Cynthia aggressively slamming a cutting board on the kitchen counter as a declaration of anger.

"For God's sake, can you keep it down for five minutes?" 

Larry.

"Oh you want me to keep it down!? Maybe you should think about that when you're yelling at Connor for no reason!"

And there was Cynthia.

"For no reason? Have you seen him, Cynthia!? The kid's a mess!"

"He's misunderstood! Maybe if you just took your head out of your ass, you'd try to make an effort to form a bond!"

Connor rolled his eyes. Now that he was the topic of conversation, he deemed it appropriate to pull out a joint and drive Larry's anger even further. He lit the end, inhaled, and then exhaled, watching the puff of smoke billow out of his mouth then waft around the room. Almost immediately, he felt a little better.

"--doesn't even care! Have you ever seen him try to make an effort to speak with me!?"

Cynthia snorted, but not because it was funny, "Make an effort? With you? Of course he hasn't tried to make an effort! I wouldn't either if that person wouldn't let me be myself!"

Now it was Larry's turn to snort, "Not letting him be himself? Are you kidding? It's not like anything I say even resonates with him! He does whatever the hell he wants anyways."

"And it's a good thing he does! A parent that doesn't let their kid be themselves? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" 

Connor could basically picture Larry's face - slowly turning red as he tried to come up with a rebuttal, "Well that's - that's just.... it's a parents job to discipline their kids when they're acting out!"

"Acting out!? Connor doesn't act out!"

"What do you call it when he paints his--"

"Paints his nails?" Interrupted Cynthia, "it's called expressing yourself! You should try it sometime!" 

Connor let out a puff of smoke in agreement.

"I do express myself!" argued Larry.

"By what!?" cried Cynthia, "the different ways you shout at our son every day?"

 

Silence fell over the main floor of the house. Although Connor didn't really enjoy Cynthia's presence that much, he had to admit she was doing a pretty good job at defending his case. 

"Okay, well explain the smoking!" 

He could picture Cynthia's face slowly growing red at this very moment, "It's not acting out! He just--"

"Just what?" Urged Larry, his voice growing progressively louder with each argument.

"I may not agree with it, but it helps him, and as a parent I need to accept that." Cynthia's voice quieted down, and Connor had to strain his ears to hear properly.

Larry snorted, "What about the anger? The skipping class? He has threatened and tried to hurt Zoe on more than one occasion!"

Of course they had to bring his sister into this.

"We have talked about this!" Yelled Cynthia, her shrill voice filling the house again, "He is sick! That's why he goes to therapy, that's why he takes medication! That's why he tried to kill himself!"

"It was for attention." Replied Larry.

"Yeah because everything is for attention when it comes to him, isn't it?"

"Did I say that? I'm saying..." Suddenly the kitchen fell silent, and Connor braced himself for what was about to come, "Do you smell that?"

Cynthia didn't reply, or if she did, it was too quiet for Connor to hear. Or he was just really stoned. It was sort of pathetic actually, he hadn't even been smoking this joint for that long.

"Connor Murphy! Get your ass down here right now!"

Connor rolled his eyes, but made no move to get up. Larry could suck it for all he cared. He took another long drag from the joint he was smoking, and blew it out slowly.

"Connor! I will come up there and drag you down here myself!"

Connor smirked, but still didn't budge. Larry could threaten all he wanted, but he would never actually lay a hand on Connor. He didn't have the balls to. 

Another yell sounded from downstairs, but Connor ignored it, his attention drifting to his buzzing phone that had been sitting next to him on the ground of his room.

evan: if u could be any animal, what would u be

Connor snorted at the absurd question, his joint almost falling from his mouth and into his lap. It was definitely a very Evan thing to ask. His mind quickly drifted to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that he had come to know and love so much. The two of them were such opposites but that was why they worked so well: they completed each other.

His phone buzzed again.

evan: i think u would be a cat. idk why, but i can just see it

evan: because ur both cute

Two seconds later:

evan: and pussies lol

evan: i'm joking, u know that right

evan: i don't think ur a pussy

evan: i think that ur perfect

evan: omg

evan: i'm so sorry i didn't mean to be rude

Connor could practically hear the panic coming through his phone, so he picked it up to type out a quick reply.

connor: hey

connor: calm down

connor: im not mad

connor: i know what you meant

connor: guess what

connor: i love you

He could see that Evan had read his text, and was typing a response.

"Connor get down here this instant!"

Connor rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. He made his way to his window and tossed the joint outside, before setting his phone on his bed and slowly making his way down the hallway.

"Hey."

Connor looked over at his sister, who was standing in her own bedroom doorway and giving him a sympathetic look.

"Good luck."

Connor shrugged, and continued to make his way downstairs.

He could hear Cynthia and Larry arguing quietly in the kitchen as he took his time walking down the stairs. He slowly trudged towards the kitchen, both of his parents stopping their argument and staring at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically, looking at Larry who stared back at him in annoyance.

"What have you been doing up there?" He asked, ignoring Connor's attitude.

"Jacking off," replied Connor dryly before making his way to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk, "hey can you grab me a glass?" He directed his question at Cynthia who was just staring at him with her mouth open slightly. 

"Okay, I'll do it myself," he muttered when she didn't budge. He made his way around the counter and over towards a cabinet where they kept all of their cups and plates. He poured some milk in his cup before putting the cartoon back in the fridge, and crossing his arms across his chest as he finally looked at his two parents.

"Have you been smoking again?" Questioned Larry, as he stared at his son.

Connor didn't answer; instead he took a long gulp of milk.

"Answer the damn question, Connor."

"I don't know, are you a dick?"

Larry's face turned red in anger, "Don't you dare spea--"

"Connor," interrupted Cynthia softly, "please don't be difficult."

Connor scoffed, and set his glass down on the counter loudly, "Don't be difficult? So now you're taking his side! Weren't you pissed at him literally five minutes ago?"

Larry took a step forward threateningly, "Now don't speak to your mother like that."

"You're one to talk, you were speaking to her like that only minutes ago."

Larry just glared at him in response.

"Look," spoke up Cynthia, "I think we need to talk about this calmly, okay? No yelling."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Are you high?" 

His gaze shifted back over to Larry who watched him closely, "So what if I am?"

"You are going to stink up the entire house! We could all get sick from this!"

"You aren't going to die from smelling weed." Replied Connor, as he picked at the black nail polish on his fingers.

"So you are high!"

Connor glared at him, "Are you proud of this discovery, pal?"

Larry threw his hands up in surrender, "You know what? I'm done with this. You're grounded."

Connor yawned, not bothering to cover it, "Am I?"

"Yes," replied Larry as if that settled it, "you're grounded and you're not leaving the house for the next week."

"Actually you can't ground me right now," started Connor, "I have a date tomorrow night."

"I don't give a crap. Tell the girl that you need a raincheck."

Connor snorted in disbelief, "The girl? I have told you twenty fucking times that I'm gay. How much longer until it gets through to your pea-sized brain?"

Larry turned around dismissively, "It's a phase. You're just confused."

"Confused my ass," retorted Connor, "I have a boyfriend and guess what? I'm in love with him, so if that means I'm confused, then I don't know what will happen when I'm certain."

Larry tensed, "You are not gay." He said slowly.

Connor threw his head back, "I'm gay and I love dick!" He said loudly, as he looked at the swirly patterns on the kitchen ceiling.

"Connor Murphy--"

"No!" Interrupted Connor, "You need to get your head out of your fucking ass and realize that I know myself better than you ever will. It's twenty fucking seventeen! Being gay is a thing!" 

Larry's mouth opened and closed in shock, but nothing came out.

Connor smiled sarcastically, "Now that that's settled, I think I'll be going back to my room and continuing my business."

"You will not--"

Connor flipped him off and left the kitchen, storming up the stairs and back into his room.

He flopped onto his bed and groaned into his pillow in frustration. Some parents those two were. 

His fingers reached out to grab his phone, and he slowly brought it over to him, pressing the home button and turning it on. Five texts showed on his homescreen, and a small smile made its way to his lips as he read them.

evan: okay

evan: good

evan: i'm glad

evan: and i'm still sorry

evan: i can't wait to see u later

A tentative knock sounded at his bedroom doorway, causing Connor to shut his phone off immediately.

"Can I come in?" Zoe.

Connor shrugged, "Whatever."

He slowly sat up, and watched as she hesitantly made her way into his room. She sat down on his desk chair, and her nose scrunched up at the pungent smell of weed.

"That stuff isn't good for you."

"Like I care." He responded, feeling slightly annoyed by her presence. They hardly got along, so he didn't exactly know why she was here.

"Can we talk?"

He stared at her.

"Right," she said quickly, shaking her head, "um, so I heard the fight from downstairs and I just... I don't know, I just thought that I would let you know that if you ever want to talk to someone..."

"Why are you here, Zoe?" He asked impatiently.

Her face paled, "I - I just--"

"If you're here to talk about how much of a wreck--"

"--think that you need--"

"--a fuck up, then you--"

"--jumping to conclusions--"

"--just stop because I don't want to hear it."

She shut her mouth and stared at him.

"What?" He said loudly, feeling anger build up within him, "I can feel you judging me, just stop fucking... I get it, okay? I know that I'm fucking insane!"

"Did you take your meds today?"

"So you can just - wait, what?"

"Your meds," she repeated slowly, "the pills from your therapist, did you take them?"

He frowned, "What the fuck kind of question is that, of course I fucking--"

"Stop trying to defend yourself, Connor," she said exasperatedly, "just take your pill."

He eyed her suspiciously, as she reached onto his desk, and tossed a half empty pill bottle at him.

"What do you get out of this?"

"Out of what?" 

"You're being weirdly nice, what's going on?" 

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I'm looking out for you, Connor. I know, it's hard to believe."

He stared at her for a couple more seconds, before unscrewing the bottle cap, and tossing a pill down his throat. He wordlessly handed the bottle back to her, and she gently set it back on his desk. 

"Fine. We'll talk."

She stared at him, and crossed a leg over her other one, "Why do you do it?"

He stared back at her, "Do what?"

"Smoke."

He huffed, "Because I want to. Because it pisses them off."

She snorted, "You know, for not getting along well with your parents, you'd expect someone to try and mend the relationship."

"Why should it be my responsibility? It's mainly his fault." Connor snapped.

Zoe shrugged, "You'd just expect to put in a little more effort, ya know?"

Connor glared at her, "If you're going to take his side then I don't know why you're--"

"I'm not taking his side," she interrupted.

"It damn well sounds like it," he muttered.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you tried, he would too."

"Well I don't want to try."

"Bullshit." 

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You want a relationship with them, I know you do."

He snorted, "You don't know shit about me."

"I know more than you think."

"Yeah?" he challenged, "what's my favourite colour?"

She stared at him, "Green."

Fuck. 

"That's besides the point, Connor, and you know it." 

He stared at his feet. He really didn't want to be having this conversation right now. What he really wanted was a cigarette.

"I accept you, by the way."

"Huh?" He looked up to see her staring intently at him.

"You're gay." She stated.

"No duh, Sherlock."

She ignored him, "And I accept you."

"Thanks?" 

An awkward silence fell over the two of them, and Connor suddenly found the windowsill very interesting. Was it always that dirty?

"I give up." Zoe threw her hands in the air in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?"

She gritted her teeth, "I am trying my fucking hardest to connect with you, okay? And I just--"

"Funny way of showing it." He interrupted.

She glared at him, "So me coming into your room without anyone to fucking force me, and trying to have a civil conversation with you isn't trying?" 

Connor stared at her, as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm done with you." She stood up abruptly, and started making her way to the door.

"Zoe, wait" he called out, watching as she froze in her tracks, and slowly turned around, "you're right, and I'm sorry."

She stared at him.

"I'm a fucked up person." He stated.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you really are."

He stared at her in bewilderment as she made her way back to the desk chair.

The two siblings just stared at each other in silence, before a small chuckle escaped Connor's lips.

"What?" Asked Zoe, a small smile appearing on her face as well.

"I don't want to strangle you right now."

She snorted, "Thanks bro."

The two of them looked at each other again before they both burst into giggles. Connor didn't really know what was funny, but fuck, it felt good to laugh.

They laughed for a few minutes more minutes, and then the room fell back into a silence. They stared at each other again, but not in resentment.

Connor's phone buzzed from beside him, and he quickly tore his gaze away from Zoe's to glance at the screen. Immediately, a grin made its way to his face.

evan: i forgot to tell you that i am also very much in love with you

A cough forced him to look up, and he met Zoe's gaze once more.

She smiled teasingly, "So you and Evan, huh?"

He laughed, "Shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm new to this website and barely know how to use it so bear with me and my mediocre writing skills


End file.
